Up On The Roof
by Cup-Noodles
Summary: [One Shot] Levi is looking for some peace in this cruel world and Mikasa has found the perfect spot for two in the middle of all the chaos and hustle and bustle of life. Inspired by "Up on the Roof" by Sutton Foster.


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.45in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.45in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0pt;"Update: I wrote this short a while back and thought I'd add a little bit more detail. Here's the updated version:/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"A/N: I was listening to Pandora when the song "Up on the Roof" came on. I realized that in my other story, "Behind the Mask" Levi and Mikasa start talking to each other on a rooftop. I like rooftops a lot. This one shot is inspired by "Up on the Roof" be Sutton Foster./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"The scenery around him changed in a blur of color. He couldn't focus on any one thing. Everything around him seemed to be moving at the speed of light, and yet in slow motion at the same time. It was so quiet and yet so loud at the same time. He felt that if he loosened his grip on the reins, he would be blown away. At the same time, he felt this oppressive weight that threatened to smother him. He was being pulled apart and yet compressed into a tiny ball at the same time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"It had been a disastrous mission. This one, more than others. The loss of life was incredible. Very few returned and among them, was Levi. The gates slowly opened and he could see the crowds gather. Some were there to shout and berate them. Others were there to see if their loved ones had returned. As an officer, people looked to Levi for answers. They looked to him to tell them where their family members were. They looked to him to tell them everything would be alright, that the Titan scum would be eradicated. That was something he could not tell them. He was so tired, tired of fighting just to survive. He couldn't tell them that the Titans would die because he didn't know that for himself. The light at the end of the tunnel was quickly fading and he couldn't see a future where things would be better./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"In the past, he had been frustrated, angry, and furious. But now, pain and sorrow were all that remained. And even that, he could not express. He was "Humanity's Strongest" after all. He was the best, the people's hope. Those entrusted with such influence and authority could not show weakness, under any circumstance. He wanted to rest. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. But even that, he couldn't do in the presence of others. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Upon arriving at Survey Corps HQ, he dismounted. He wanted to stand still, to collect himself, to shake off the weight of the world but he couldn't. Once at a standstill, it would be too difficult to get into motion once more. He focused on one step at a time. Once in the stable, in the privacy of his horse's stall, he leaned against his horse, exhaustion taking over his body. He took off the saddle and gently brushed his horse, calming his animal. It had been a traumatic experience for both of them. And yet he always had to attend to the needs of others before himself./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He went into his office and closed the door behind him. He slumped down on the floor and covered his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Too many had died. Too many had been sacrificed for little to no results. Levi watched as a dust mote floated in from the window and landed on the floor. He could hear the traffic of footsteps in the hallway outside his door. He felt like every sound, every little movement was magnified. Everything was so loud, so confusing, and disorganized. His started taking quick shallow breaths, his heart was racing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"In combat, he was calm and controlled. However, in the aftermath of battle, he was nothing more than a broken man. Behind closed doors, "Humanity's Strongest" was a soldier with flashbacks and panic attacks./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He got up from the floor and left his room. He needed some fresh air. He needed to be free from the nightmares, the Titans, and the uncertainty. The "Wings of Freedom" on his back once filled him with so much pride and joy….but now, they were no more than useless clipped feathers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He emerged into the HQ square. Even there, the bombardment of noise and unwanted memories still followed him here. Through all the chaos and disorder that drove him mad, he could hear a voice, soft and clear. It was light and sweet. It was a woman's voice. Her voice somehow canceled the commotion around him. He tried to focus on her voice. She was singing and her song grounded him like a lifeline in a storm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"What was she singing?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Her voice rang out, "I climb way up to the top of the stairs/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"And all my cares just drift right into space" he followed the voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Running up the stairs, he saw her sitting the lip of the roof. He stood, staring at her silently./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""On the roof, it's peaceful as can be/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"And there the world below can't bother me/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Let me tell you now" she looked up when she finished the verse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Seeing him stare at her, she stopped and waited for him to talk./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Thank you." He said turning to go down the stairs again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Levi, I'm sorry about.." she trailed off. He had lost too many soldiers during the last mission. There were too many condolences to be said. He quickly changed the subject, "Where did you learn that song?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""My mother taught it to me. She told me that I would face a lot of challenges in my life. She said that where ever I am, I can always find peace up on the roof."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""How does the rest of the song go?" he asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"She began to sing again,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""When this old world starts getting me down/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"And people are just too much for me to face..."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"He sat down beside her, listening to her beautiful voice. She sang the last verse,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""I've found a paradise that's trouble proof (up on the roof)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"And if this world starts getting you down/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"There's room enough for two/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Up on the roof (up on the roof)" he closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""Up on the roo-oo-oof (up on the roof)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Oh, come on, baby (up on the roof)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Oh, come on, honey (up on the roof)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="font-style: italic; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Everything is all right (up on the roof)/spanspan style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12pt;"span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;""The song sounds better as a duet," she said. That was the first of many meetings up on the roof, a little paradise amid all the chaos./span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
